The genesis of this invention is the considerable amount of personal injury and property damage which has, over the last several years, been caused as the result of the utilization of multi-piece truck tire rims, which truck tire rims are conventionally formed from two or three pieces but, in any event, include a basic rim which generally carries the tire, there being a ring which is attached to the rim whereby to secure the tire in place thereupon when the tire is mounted and prior to inflation of the tire.
Due to such factors as out of roundness of the base or the ring; a physical deformity of the ring; or a mismatch between the ring and the base, it is not unusual for the ring to separate from the base once air pressure is applied to the tire which is mounted on the completed base and ring rim assembly.
Such separation normally occurs when the tire is being handled or aired by a person and the resulting separation, given the air pressure within the tire, causes the ring to fly loose and it is not unusual for the ring to strike the attendant who is airing the tire and cause serious physical injury or death.
As a result of these conditions and the rather extensive injuries and deaths which have occurred as a result of the utilization of multi-piece truck tire rims, this present indexing and locking assembly has been developed to insure that the ring is properly placed on a matching base; that the ring is securely attached thereto; and that the nature of mounting the ring on the base accommodates for out of roundness of the ring or base or a physical deformity of the ring.